You Are Not Alone
by SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER
Summary: This would be my very first one shot story. Just something I came up with...hope you like it. Also don't own any of the characters. Enjoy! No beta either, just me.


She walks into his office to talk with him and he looks as though he's on his way out. But he see's that she needs to maybe talk to him, so he has asked her tosit. She's a little nervous because she just is. When she finally speaks and tells him why she needs to talk with him, his entire expression changes and he has listened to what she has told him and he has turned on her just as quick and he starts to leave. He takes a moment and stops at the door and tells her that he can't do this anymore and leaves her in his office alone.

Dani really feels alone now, she just wants...at the moment she doesn't know what she wants. But she doesn't want to be here in his office any longer. So, She decides to stand to leave as tears are flowing down her cheeks. Dani is walking down the hall so fast trying to get to her car that's parked just outside, not really paying attention to where she's walking and she comes face to face with Nico's chest. She doesn't even look up, the only thing she says is excuse me and keeps walking. Nico is already concerned because of the tears he see's coming down her cheek and he has a frown on his face. As Dani has reached her car door to pull it open, Nico has reached her hand. She looks up and he pulls her into his chest and percedes to ask her if there's anything he can do to help and she nods her head no. Nico doesn't want to let her drive in the state she's in, so he pulls her away from the door of her car and closes it and walks her to his car. He opens the door for her and she sits inside and the tears continue to fall. Nico has come around to get into his car and he just sits and he waits.

After maybe twenty minutes has gone by Dani has calmed a little and Nico has given her tissue. Dani starts to speak and then she stops. Nico doesn't want to push her so he waits until she's ready to start again. Dani try's again and says four words "I waited too long". Nico looks a little confused and ask her "waited too long for what"? Dani slowly lifts her head and looks over at Nico and says, "I waited to long to tell Matt that I can't live my life without him and that I really want us to work. But he doesn't wasn't an us any longer because he has moved on" Nico see's fresh tears flowing down her cheeks and he just want to hold her. So he starts up his car and takes her for a drive. When Dani looks up to see why Nico has stopped the car, she see's a park with a few ponds with swans and ducks and couples walking around and a few people riding bikes.

Nico begins to say something, but Dani continues on..."I feel so along at the moment, I tried to talk to Matt and he just blew my off and said that he couldn't do this any longer and walked out of his office and left me there alone and I had to get out of there. I just don't know what to do Nico. It wasn't like I saw him getting on with his life and then thought...hey let me go mess with Matt and try to ruin his life. No, it took me some time to try and think about my life and the fact that I wanted him in it. I was even going to therapy because my life was so messed up. And now...and now, I'm alone and he's moving on with his life without me and I don't know what to do." Nico sat quiet as he listen to Dani and just wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. So he did just that, he lifted her left hand into his and asked her to look at him. She did and when she did, she saw that same expression on his face from a few weeks ago as they sat on her back porch. When Nico knew he had her attention he said "You are not alone". More tears slowly made there way down her cheeks and Nico just took her into his arms and just held her as they sat there in his car. Nico just held her for nearly twenty minutes more and her tears subsided. When she was done she gave Nico a little sqeaze and simply said "thank you Nico for always being there". Nico gave her a little smirk and started up the car to take her back to the stadium. Before he put the car in drive, he looked over at Dani and asked her if she was ready to go back to get her car. She nodded and the rest of the drive was quiet. As they pull up next to her car, Dani looks over at Nico and says "Thanks again Nico" and leans over to give him a peck on the cheek. As she gets into her car Nico wishes he could have done more for Dani, he aches for her pain that she's going through. As she drives off, Nico says out loud..."Dani, you are not alone and I will always be there for you. I love you Danielle Santino"


End file.
